The present invention relates to a tool caddy attachable to a vessel or tank and which is particularly useful for attachment to the tank of a tank type vacuum cleaner.
Tank type vacuum cleaners include a blower motor for moving air, an air outlet from the blower motor for blown air and an air inlet to the blower motor for filtered air. The motor sits on a tank and its air inlet communicates into the tank. Air and entrained materials are sucked through an inlet hose into the tank where the air speed slows and the heavier collected materials fall. Then the air passes through a filter and through the blower motor. The collected materials tank can be of almost any size. Some are sufficiently large that they are moved about on a dolly or roll on casters or wheels placed beneath the tank. Especially where the tank type vacuum cleaner is capable of wet material or liquid pick up, as the tank becomes filled, it rapidly becomes quite heavy, requiring wheels under the tank to move it.
Especially with the tank of a vacuum cleaner, there are various exchangeable or interchangeable tools, especially for installation at the tank inlet. For example, a hose may be connected to the suction inlet to the tank. Various rigid tubes and wands and nozzles may be attached to or in place of the hose and various tools and nozzles may be attached to the hose or wand. Also, the vacuum cleaner may be used in association with additional cleaning tools, e.g. a brush or broom or other tool which moves, or loosens, or the like some of the dirt to be suctioned. It would be convenient to have needed tools right at the vacuum cleaner and to move them around with the vacuum cleaner.
Various tool carriers or caddies are known for being attached to various parts of the vacuum cleaner, e.g. to its tank, its handle, etc. for transporting tools along with the vacuum cleaner. The invention is described for use with a tool caddy and for a vacuum cleaner. But, the invention is useful for other applications, like other tanks or vessels requiring other items be fastened to them.